firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybras Coliseum
Location In Hybras, arguibly smack-center of the city and by far the biggest building there every time the city is rebuilt anywhere. Rules of Conduct and Battle Match-ups The rules concerning how match-ups are determined are somewhat complex: When someone is added to the list of contenders﻿, they will be added to one of two lists (usually the one with fewer fighters). When it comes time, the contenders in the same positions of the two lists will be matched against each other (if one cannot fight for whatever reason, then the match either won't happen or the other will fight the next opponent up the list). Whoever wins moves up; the loser (if they survive) is removed completely from the lists and they must start over. If someone wants to forfeit and just not fight someone, they will be removed from the list as if they had normally lost (the Bloodseed in general look down on this though as cowardice and the majority hold the deepest loathing for any who do this). If the victor kills their opponent, they will be moved over to the other list, effectively replacing their victim and then moved up one in rank from there (unless their opponent was higher, in which case they stay put in their opponent's former position). This is how it works in the lower tiers of fighters. When any fighter is ranked first in a tier, they may fight the lowest rank in the next tier up (if there's two lists in the next tier, the opposing fighter is either chosen randomly or from the list with the greater number of combatants). In higher tiers with less opponents, things are more straight-forward, consisting of a single list with fighters simply fighting whoever is above them. Contenders in these higher tiers must wait at least 8 hours before they may challenge whoever is above them in rank (this is, of course, a measure to allow opportunities for lower ranks to challenge them). The general rules for winners and losers are unchanged: winner moves up, loser (dead or alive) is removed and must start from the very bottom again (provided they are alive). Special: Free-for-alls If the lower tiers become especially crowded (more than 100 fighters on both lists for instance), a purging measure may be called upon: all fighters will be called into the largest arena in the colliseum and a free-for-all will commence. It will be ended when there are 30 or less fighters left standing; all losers are wiped en masse from the lists and all left standing will be pushed up. This is likely the one most dangerous event: those who are downed in the course of the event cannot be carried out by the medical teams until the event is over, meaning fatal wounds may kill someone slowly unless the wounded can drag themselves away from the fight and out. The rules of combat (see below) still apply (sans the third, only those still standing stay), however they are harder to enforce (what with the utter chaos that will insue from the fight) so foul play in one form or another is bound to happen, especially when it comes to the first rule. Rules of Combat As for the rules of engagement in combat, they are relatively few: One: If your opponent is clearly down, has given up, and/or cannot fight any further, you are not to continue attacking them. Failure to follow this rule generally is penalized with no rise in rank or even possibly a drop in rank (if possible), regardless of being the victor. Two: No attacking the first-aid team for any reason. Believe it or not, this has happened, especially with the very unstable types. Failure to follow this stamps you with a "kill-now" warrant from all the city residents. Bloodseeders may be violent, but they don't appreciate the overly blood-thirsty. They're reds not black pikmin. Three: If both fighters are down at the end of a match, generally the first one down is considered the loser. If both seemed to fall at once, then the first to rise again (even if it's days later) is generally considered the victor. And lastly: Of course, no intentionally attacking any audience members. Stray attacks are excepted from this rule as long as they appear to be truly "stray" in nature and are not so-called "accidents" or whatnot (I think you probably get the idea). Blatant definance of this rule also stamps the violator with a "kill-now" warrant. Combatants may fight however they please otherwise and may use any weapons, tactics, or abilities they have as long as they follow the four rules. Other/Misc. Rules First and foremost: No fighting in the Lobby area. The clerk is generally non-aggressive in nature by comparison, but nonetheless extremely skilled at subduing. He usually has little ability to kill though. Penalty for violation of this rule is up to the clerk's discression (since he's usually the one to take violators down). Also audience/spectator members are not allowed to involve themselves in any of the fights. They may shout at, jeer, cheer, or otherwise vocally abuse the combatants, but they are not allowed to throw objects of any sort, join the fight or interfer with the fight in any way (the fighters getting distracted by verbal abuse is considered the fighter's own fault so no penalty for that). If an audience member is knocked into the arena by stray attacks or something, they may get out of the arena or stay in place if they so please, so long as they avoid interfering with events (staying in the arena though in higher tier fights tends to be a risky proposition). Violating this rule will get you kicked out of the coliseum several days. Other Data There are a total of 10 tiers in the coliseum and about 100 arenas of varying sizes. The place is truly collossal﻿ in size. Category:Landmarks Category:Areas Category:Bloodseed